Realocation
by reality deviant
Summary: After Six Years in the Land of swords and sorcery of Elder Tales, the wake up finally back, but they returned as more than what they were when they left. As Adventurers.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura had the most pleasantly bittersweet dream. She dreamed of her parents calling to her, of her dear sister's voice calling her to wake up. _Wake up, Sakura…_

"…is here. Wake up, Sakura! Wake up."

In that dream she was no longer the person she was forced to become the last six years, but Sakura Yamada. An elder daughter that finished high school a few months ago and practiced Kendo and martial arts, rather than the deadly assassin Akatsuki, sworn to the enchanter leader of the Log Horizon guild, and a member of it. It was such a sweet reminder of her home in Japan, from before the Apocalypse…

"Mom, she is not waking up."

"Why is she dressed like that, and- Is that a real Katana?"

"Don't touch it, Sasuke! It looks sharp. You will cut yourself on it."

It seemed so realistic, that she realy didn't want to wake up. Who could know if she would dream of the old life again soon?

"Sakura, do you hear me? Sakura, this is your father, do you-"

It was even with that tone of her father's voice, when he was displeased, but uncertain. It was…it was…NOT a dream!

With that last thought, Yamada Sakura, the assassin Akatsuki opened her eyes, and found herself in a strangely familiar room. it had what she vaguely remembered to have been her things… and her family.

_'And I call myself a Ninja, when I noticed them only second to the strange familiarity of the room.'_

"Sakura, you are finally back! Where were you, girl? We were worried, and why is your hair in such an unsightly braid, why do you were such clothes? Why is there a sword on you?"

A brief look at herself, followed by petting to make sure that it was really there, has shown that she was in her clothes from Seldesha, and with her weaponry on.

She than hurried to the bathroom, ignoring the calls of her family-if this was real she will have time for a proper reunion.

As she pushed the door openand was about to enter, Akatsuki froze.

For from the bathroom mirror that was opposite of her a reflection looked back.

It wore the face of Yamada Sakura, but had so much of Akatsuki in it that she couldn't separate the two, and had the same ridiculously long hair in a purplish color and clothes of the later.

Only a single thought ran in her head at that moment.

_'Lord Shiroe!'_

* * *

Naotsugu woke up to the familiar ring of his alarm clock calling him to prepare for work.

He moved a bit, only to find himself very uncomfortable, and as he sleepily moved to hit the clock and turn the alarm off, only when he did, there was the sound of something breaking accompanying the blissful silence.

As he slowly moved into sitting position on his bad, his leg hit the metal shield…

_'shield?"_

He got up fairly fast after that, feeling as if someone dropped ice cubes into his shirt.

A brief inspection confirmed that yes, he was back, and that he wore his Elder Tales armor, with his shield and weapon near. And yes, the clock was smashed completely, by a force that probably usually required steroids.

He was also much more broad and muscular that ever in real life, though what else could his current location be?

And then a treacherous thought came, unbidden… if he was back in Japan, in his post Apocalypse form, what of Shiroe, who played a Half Alf? And of Nyanta the werecat?

He knew almost nothing about the Swashbuckler Werecat, aside from that he was much older, but he knew Shiroe, having met him before in real life.

So he hastily changed out of his armor, with the ease practiced in the last six years spent in the land that should have been a game, and put on twentieth century clothes.

Though it took time to find something that was big enough for his new muscular frame.

As soon as he was ready, he left the apartment, closed the door, and hurried to his friend; maybe together they will make sense of what happened.

* * *

_'Well, that puts a monkey wrench in my plans to finish collage… and here I was feeling optimistic that the one to twelve time dilation was still in effect, and the six years since the Apocalypse for the player were only six months on earth. To think I was actually thinking that repeating the semester would be the biggest problem of getting my Degree, and life continuation back in japan.'_

While the grad student looked at the mirror, the face that stared back had elongated, elfin ears, and was taller besides.

* * *

Author Notes: I recently finished watching the first season of Log Horizon, and checked the (unfortunately very small) fic archives here on FFN. inspired by the anime, and some of the fics (mostly Dislocation by Vathara), i tried to write something of my own.

this is the result, it is a oneshot for now, and may remain such, but i hope it will inspire more, and someone take on the idea of the 'Adventurers' getting back, in their character avatar bodies...

I hope you will enjoy reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naotsugu reached the apartment of his friend and guild leader, it was with trepidation.

His knocks on the door failed to garner any response.

After good five minutes of lack silence, Naotsugu found himself having a flash of dreadful idea, one that would explain ignoring his pounding on the door.

The Guardian knew, that despite his calm and collected demeanor, despite seeming to be in control, the Enchanter was just as distressed as everybody else, when the apocalypse happened. The discoveries, through the years, just how much inhuman the non-human races players were, as those who picked one slowly noticed different senses, and sometimes even instincts, a few were actually detrimental to those who had them, and fellow Adventurers.

It took the Grad student nearly all his nerve to not fall into panic and despair at first, and were he to fail, Akihabara, the Estale alliance, and even many people beyond, would suffer.

And even still, his spectacled friend would sometimes need to disappear, to hide from public eye and have some privacy as he had his little freak-outs.

He took a long, assessing look at the door, estimated how to, took a few steps back… and charged!

He successfully ran the door through, his shoulder forward, and breaking the door. Or at least the side of the lock. _'Sorry Kei, I'll pay for a new door, just stay with me, whatever gods of earth and Seldesha that exist, please don't let me be too late.'_

He rushed in, taking a quick scan of the living room and having failed to spot his friend there, hurried to look for a bathroom, not even bothering with shoes.

_'please, let the lack of hearing running water be a sign I'm early, rather than that I am too late'._

As he finally found the bathroom, he looked around multiple times to confirm that, indeed, there was no slit wristed figure bleeding to death in a tub, or even a tub itself-as apparently there was only a shower.

He then looked around frantically, hoping that it wasn't that he didn't see Shiroe only because the Enchanter decided to jump, and as he entered a room, stopped.

His friend his _brother in arms for six years_, was sitting on a western style bad, looking forward.

As Naotsugu slowly approached his Alf eared friend, he found himself concerned by a lack of reaction. When he got into his field of vision, the half Alf didn't acknowledge his presence, and the Tank saw an unblinking, unseeing gaze in the eyes of his friend.

It reminded him of a documentary he once stumbled on one late night, long before the mess Transition from earth, about the pacific war, and its end.

The similarity to the looks of some soldiers and people who were close to the edges of Hiroshima…That was what the Americans called a 'Thousand Yard Stare'.

He only hoped he could snap his friend out of it. That it wasn't one freak out too many, the straw to break the camel's back.

* * *

Marielle_, 'and if this was a reality, and not some strange dream, I am changing my name into that!'_ put the phone down, and exclaimed.

"Still no answer from him, I'm so worried about Shi-chan, he usually isn't one to ignore calls. And I don't know how to contact most of our Guild members. We could really use his help to sort this mass now… And what if something bad happened to him? What if he, too is in trouble?"

The player chat system didn't work, none of the widgets, and windows that they got used to in that other world did, none of the commands to try contacting her guild members and friends, or even to find their locations.

She heard the response of dear Umeko, who got to her home nearly immediately after the Cleric reoriented herself with her newfound surrounding and reality, all panicked, from the other room with ease and clarity that made her really uncomfortable.

She checked herself on a side mirror she had nearby. _'Yep, my ears really did droop. This is so strange, in Seldesha we were in a game world and could take it as the other ridiculous things, like popup windows, or levels still existing, or the player chat as a form of Telepathy, but here in Japan… it can't be ignored or brushed aside easily, and won't be, by the friends and family that we thought lost to us. "The Nail that sticks get hammered down", and the younger players, especially the Wolf Fang Tribe, Werecats and Foxtails…'_

* * *

Author Notes: a new update. what do you think?

also just how long do you think the player transformation and newfound abilities would remain a secret? Remember, it was a worldwide change, with tens of thousands players from a country, across the globe.

How do you think the governments will react to such revelations? and the world?

Adventurers were extraordinary in Seldesha, they are NOT normal, by either behavior or skill, now back on earth.

Pleas review.


	3. Chapter 3

Amagami Shousuke found his new circumstances of the previous day particularly nerve wrecking-his return to Japan seemed a surreal dream at first, as his tear stricken mother hugged him tight, and his father did not seem the distant stern authority figure he usually was.

'Or is it because I grew up and matured somewhat during the years after the Apocalypse?'

Regardless, it was quite the reunion, and soon degenerated to question of the strange clothing and his disappearance. To make it even more awkward, as he contemplated just what to tell them, his father, a policeman, asked when did he become a delinquient, and colored his hair, and why did he have swords with him? Was he Yakuza now? Because as an honorable policeman, Lawman-no quarter can be given even to family member criminals.

It took much time, and what was probably a lifetime of convoluted stories and lies, to explain things without revealing the truth and calm them, to convince them that things could be what they were again.

Which brought the question of his schooling, and his mother's haste to enroll him back to his school as soon as allowable.

Shousuke was uncertain about returning to school, and found himself remembering a nightmare he had, where he was back in Japan, as his Game and Post Apocalypse Avatar, and everyone- his parents, his friends, the neighbors, and even his Japanese self- looked at him, and ran screamed in panic, eyes full of fear, calling him 'Youkai', and 'Bakemono'.

He could never forget that nightmare, despite only having it only a few times,in the first months after their appearance in Seldesha.

_'And now it is on the verge of being real. I can feel the strength boost Wolf Fang get when popping their Ears, tail and eyes, just at the edge of my ability to reach it.' _He clenched his fist. _'I could probably beat that Aoshima bastard from the upper class easily with it-hell I feel as if with that boost, I could overturn a car.' _

And thus his dream of returning home was spoiled by the echo of his nightmare of becoming a demon due to the inhuman nature that came back with him.

The worry over impeding return to school under these circumstances, as well as of the nightmare fulfilling itself, made him worry and over-think, pondering it all, and prevented him from getting any sleep that night.

* * *

"Young Master, you skipped the meal, again. Your sister is starting to worry about you."

"Thank you for the reminder, I will endeavor to avoid causing her undue worry."

For the life of him, he could not remember the maid's name, even though, he was sure he knew it, and her, well before the transportation to that Other Place.

It, just like his sister's features from before the Apocalypse, seemed permanently gone, lost to never return.

_'At least I managed to hide my initial confusion enough to cover over that fact, though why does did that Maid look at me funny like that?'_

No it was better to focus on the less confusing and more urgent matters.

Though he managed to hide his Axe in his room, the thought of a maid cleaning the room and finding it, or worse, of a finding of a sharp Battle axe under the bad of the son of who his father was, leaked to the media…_'some things better not to think about.'_

Though he did find the idea of one of his Father's rivals having been found to have 'Demon Axe of Fresh Blood' under their bad by a scoop hunting Paparazzi very funny.

He had vogue memory of a servant playing Elder Tales too, now if only he could remember her RL name…though the slight hint he dropped earlier convinced him it wasn't That Maid.

_'At least the secret investigation Father had done when I disappeared had the Earth identities of most of the players from the Japanese servers, and lists of classes, races, in-game names, or various combinations of these. Though how they got it for thousands of people, when the Company servers seemed to have gone corrupted beyond recovery of anything by the best hackers money, or government could get, is something I don't want to dwell on. Hopefully I will find the priority targets in it, and maybe some of the officers of my Guild. We have much that needs to be done, immediately._

_Where are you, Villain in Glasses?' _

* * *

The particular street was not a center of a 'Comicon' event, nor known as frequent by Cosplayer for any reason, or attractive to them.

That was why the Mature Woman- too mature and pretty, with a tall and busty figure that hinted at what was politely called foreign blood and to be a Cosplay girl, walked in a Kitsune costume, a particularly elaborate and realistic looking one, it was strange.

Still the passersby had their own business to deal with first, and were too busy to deal with this disturbance to their routine.

None heard as she gazed on a pair walking into a burger place, and murmured, "I found you".

* * *

Author Notes: Still writing this story. how would you envision the first incident of exposure of Adventurers? how would family react to such revelation?

Please Review- The Author needs it!


	4. Chapter 4

Seta Soujirou, a Samurai both in the game of Elder Tales, and a heir to a prestigious Samurai lineage in real life, according to his grandfather, was not one to overthink things, his high school grades weren't very high, nor was he considered very smart, and he agreed with that assessment.

Nevertheless, for some reason, he felt a desire to shudder, an ominous feeling, reminiscent of the ones he got when someone was about to attack him, or as if someone was planning to do something terrible to him.

"Soujirou, are you listening to me?" his friend, one of the few he had, and one whose absence was felt during the years in the Fairy Tale of a continent in another world, called his attention back.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…"

"About the hamburger you only bitten twice?"

And, indeed, he has, while his friend finished his, despite doing most of the talking.

_'This burger joint does remind me of that guild, Crescent moon… I hope Shiroe and them are fine… eh, they probably rolled with their new situation, just like I did, if I could continue ,those two certainly did too._

_I do hope the others in my guild are well, though…'_

* * *

Charasin, leader of the 8th Shopping District Center production guild in the now distant world of Seldesha, and now a worried salary man who got into Elder Tales for a respite in the everyday monotony of what his adult life has become after university, former one, probably, as he doubted the firm would welcome him with open arms after his unscheduled 'vacation' (and wasn't that yet another worry- to find a new job), tried calling again.

And yet again, his attempt bore no fruit.

_'Come on, answer the phone! This is important!'_

Finally his call got through, and he could-

"Moshi-moshi, you reached the Sakamoto residence, unfortunately, I am not evadible at the moment-"

"Marie, this is Kensuke, call me as soon as you can please, this is important."

And terminated the call.

He just hoped that she will call back soon. He needed her help and advice. He didn't know what to do, and wished she already had the chance to encounter the particular issue and find a solution to it. She was close the that Enchanter- surely He had some plot to help in mind.

_'Else we will not get the chance to resume our lives on earth, now that we are finally back.'_

He looked at his Tatami mats, where a pair of women, one adult Fox Tail, and the other a smaller looking Cat-girl (and she really was a girl- a teen) slept, not yet awake, after rushing in panic to their Guildmaster last night, in hope to find sanctuary.

He didn't recognize the catgirl, but he knew the fox woman to be a member of his guild, one he knew relatively well and interacted often, and once jokingly told the address of his home in Japan, at a festival, he didn't remember which one. He almost forgot it, until the two dropped in, last night.

After they calmed a bit, the girl fell asleep soon, and the woman told him, slowly their story. That her boyfriend broke out with her, accusing her of being Kitsune-that her disappearance was a sign. How she got angry, and took her things, and after calling the man an insensitive jerk, with her game armor and weapons in a bag, and normal clothing on, with a long coat to cover her tail, and a hat to hide the ears, she left.

The woman confessed to not having any set destination, and just wandering around, until she overheard screams, and following them, found the kitten's father, dragging her , yelling about taking the youkai to a Shrine to be cleansed, and how it could not be his daughter.

How she intervened, and the much larger man was soon overpowered, even though she couldn't stand to someone like that in contest of strength prior to the 'Apocalypse' .

Afterwards, the two ran and hid, and thought about where they could go, without being called youkai, and Kitsune, until she remembered him.

They were lucky to find a shelter so soon, and the young once Guildmaster was desperately trying to remember any other RL contacts and not to think just how many of his guildmates had non-human game race…

_'I think I will go to that burger place across the street, once one of them wakes up, I really could use the distraction, im starting to get a stress headache.'_

* * *

Yuuto liked computer games. He was a gamer, and joined Elder Tales soon after hearing about it from a classmate, one Issei-kun, who was forbidden to play it after letting his attention focus on the game, and his grades fall.

Though he felt that Issei was lucky to only get the game deleted from his computer, and forbidden to play games on his PC again until his grades were up again as punishment.

Privately Yuuto thought that his friend would be helpful, with his level 45 character, if he were on during the transition from earth. He also thought Issei-kun was lucky that his parents had yet to find his secret eroge collection.

When he first opened his eyes, back in Japan, home, with his parents, he was glad.

Learning soon after, as he tried to contact his friends, that the school bully, Ushio, beat up his friend Issei in his absence, to the point that his family moved out , and didn't tell anyone where, that he couldn't contact his best friend anymore, Yuuto vowed revenge!

He will find Ushio, and he will show what it is like, to scorn an adventurer, a level 29 Monk. He will kick Ushio's butt so much…

But not now, now he will go and get a hamburger, a real earth made one- to compare them, and make sure he didn't forget the taste.

And if he will see Ushio on the way, even better…

* * *

Author Notes: Yuuto and the friend Issei he mentions are OC, their names are a tribute the DXD fandom. unlike the consequances of their acts, they won't be in the story for long.

For those assuming the Kitsune woman from the previous chapter was Nurahe, after Shiroe, here are alternative possibilities...

I hope this chapter is still good, as it felt 'off' for me, for some reason.

please Review (i planned to update another fic, but after seeing how many reviews last chapter got, changed my mind).


	5. Chapter 5

Naotsugu was glad that his excuse about hurrying to get his friend to come to help with a BS degree final project, and that he himself was very nervous, was believed, or at least plausible to make farther questions from neighbors impolite.

Unlike the adventurers over the years they got stuck in a fantasy land, the Japanese people would seek to maintain proper behavior and politeness.

The tendency to hammer down nails that stick into the common and familiar patterns was still a big part of Japanese culture.

He was glad that Shiroe did not contradict his excuse. But said relief was small, and fleeting- Shiroe had not said anything.

_'Well, let's see if the Panty Warrior will save the day again…'_

"Now that they are away, we really should get you ready to your Cosplay date- I heard that your girl will be wearing her lucky bikini panties today."

No reaction.

"I think you should do the same- where do you keep Your lucky bikini panties?"

Nothing.

"Do you think Akatsuki will like your baby pictures? I'm sure your cousin has some… sis you have an early childhood phase when you disliked wearing clothes too? Think the pictures still around?"

_'Sorry ninja-chan, but I'm afraid i have to pull out the big guns.'_

"Come on, I have to get you to the love hotel Akatsuki is waiting at, after your Seldeshan wedding, it's about time to preform you wifely duties!" and started dragging his friend.

"W-What?"

_'knew this will work.'_

* * *

_'I knew this won't work.'_

Sakura, also known as Akatsuki, thought desperately, as she exited the train. She couldn't jump on rooftops anymore, now that they were back on earth.

After a quick excuse to her parents, as she changed for less conspicuous clothes, (though she did hide a small knife in it-no ninja should be unarmed) and left to seek Shiroe.

She remembered Naotsugu mentioning the Real Life address of their Guildmaster, she thought, but she developed a habit of ignoring and blocking out the Pervert's words.

So she knew that it was somewhere in Akihabara, but no idea where exactly.

Her idea-her hope was to see something that would help jog her memory, or better yet, to see Shiroe.

This was better, despite the lack of success so far, then thinking about her own situation. About her own family, awaiting her back home. Waiting for a proper explanation, and the end to the denial of what she thought at first to be a dream.

Acknowledging that they are back on Earth. That things would go back to the way they were, before the mass reallocation to the World of that Game.

She didn't want things to go back, she really didn't.

_'Wait… Is that who I think it is?'_

* * *

Somehow, after his shock in front of his mirror, Kei found himself in a café, in the casual clothes that he used to wear in Akihabara when not in his 'Enchanter' clothes, having been dragged there by Naotsugu. After that ridiculous claim about Akatsuki.

The exact details were still a blur, as he set, drinking coffee, proper coffee, for the first time in years.

The guardian ordered some for himself as well, and filled the silence with appreciative comments about coffee, and about how it's not appreciated enough here in Japan, as he slowly savored his drink.

Kei would later be grateful to his friend for the chance to absorb the return to earth, as he set, and drowned his panic in hot coffee and trusty company.

He will never tell Naotsugu how good, how relieving it felt, to not be the one in charge, the leader, trying to hold everything and everyone together, and figuring out what to do.

Nor will he speak of the shame he will feel, much later looking back, at his own freak-out.

* * *

_'Yes, that's right', _the man that was Naotsugu thought to himself, as he set opposite of his friend Kei in a café, drinking coffee, and prattling about mundane things, to slowly bring the other man back from his thoughts, to make the truth of their return-of their new reality sink, as he tried to casually hint at it in every second sentence.

And he really did miss coffee- its unique taste wasn't quite like anything that they could fabricate in the land of their fantasy game.

_'you helped me- helped all of us, when we found ourselves in Seldesha, right after the Apocalypse, now it's our turn to figure out what to do, and help you hold it together. _

_Don't worry Kei, Shiroe can rest now'._

The most knowledgeable player of Elder Tales helped them all for these years in Akihabara, now it was turn for them to help in this 'RL' to the grad student.

For a moment, he thought he saw a familiar figure across the street-a player and later Adventurer he knew all too well.

Then he blinked and the figure was no longer there, as if it was a mirage, an illusion, in the first place.

_'For a moment there, I was certain that I saw-'._

* * *

Author Notes: I intended to have Nyanta, as well as Minori and her brother in this chapter, but i started with another member of Log Horizon guild, and from there the rest of the POV segment flowed the way they did...

those three will be in the next chapter-which will hopefully come sooner then this one.


	6. Chapter 6

_'Oh yes, this is Japan, alright.' _

He traveled enough in his youth to know the different countries in the world, and it was unlike America or China. The view from his Condo into the familiar Japanese streets was unmistakable.

As were the sounds and smells, now particularly obvious.

It was, however, an imperfect picture, for as much as the lack of aches he has grown used to accepting as old companions, after his all too short but brilliant time on famous stages.

_'The Cat in The Mirror, however, is new.'_

In some manner of speaking, at least.

While it was somewhat strange and shocking those first moments, when he found himself in the aftermath of what they later called 'Apocalypse'-namely their transformation into Adventurers, with all the powers and appearance, into the game world, his profession made adapting easier.

_'After all, it's just a role, and I've been an actor for so long.'_

Though damned if he didn't find a desire to try a 'Cat in Boots' play in a theater with his new form. One that he indulged in, secretly, away from everyone who would recognize him from Log Horizon. Usually to Lander Little ones. He was certain even Shiroe was unaware of it.

He still remembered, how he once played different roles at theatres over the world, even had a short time as a rising star at Broadway, and through a friend- had once played in the Russian theatre in Moscow. Shook hands with the man who was the director of the Bolshoi Theater at the time!

He even took part in an attempt to produce a Japanese movie version to Duma's 'Three Musketeers', starring as none other than Aramis!

It was unfortunate that the film failed to garner the popularity it deserved.

Still, his decades as an actor did prove useful. Playing Knights and gentlemen was a special joy of his-and his time as a player of Elder Tales, one continuous role as such. It was very nice, after the decline of his career.

All the time abroad seemed to prove detrimental in the eyes of the conservative directors of the theaters.

Still, the current appearance, while giving catlike grace, and making milk that much more enjoyable, did make leaving his home something of a problem.

Just one peak at him and the Cat would be out of the bag.

Luckily he could order things-and did so the first days.

He would have wanted to contact Shiroe-chi, but the young man would be distraught enough, and probably already thinking about the next move-so shouldn't be disturbed.

Attempts to contact other comrades/ friends- his brothers in arms who shared the years in the fantasy lands of Seldesha with him have yet to bear fruit.

He was optimistic, though, he had food enough for the week, and now had a good chance to star one of those little kids shows. Young ones always found his gentleman cat role very charming.

Worse come to worse, he could try for Behemoth the Cat role, in Master and Margarita- Bulgakov did leave an impression, and he still had acquaintances in Russian theater.

* * *

Minori was glad to return back to h-Earth. Even if it did not feel like home as much as she thought it would, when she allowed herself to imagine their return.

Her memories of it seemed oddly fuzzy.

Still, their parents seemed glad to have them back. Even if their clothing seemed out of place. It was like being back home, again.

And then Tohya stood up from his wheelchair- not a single clue to hint at his **Crippling** inability nor the lingering pains or anything to show that he had a chronic illness, and was wheelchair bound for life, that his legs atrophied.

Their mother took it as a miracle.

Their father was silent, and then with a single sharp word that brooked no arguments-'Explain' command, had them revealing the unbelievable truth about the game, about the 'Apocalypse' and their years in the Land of Elder Tales.

Their mother was sitting and listening, silently, her joy at her sons restored health was obvious, as was her dismay with their telling of the reason for the months of being missing.

As the sibling completed each other's sentences, providing a fuller picture, due to the two perspectives, their mother grew more and more alarmed.

The post transition PK-ing seemed to horrify her, and the actions of 'Hamlin and his guild left her covering her mouth. They told of Shiroe, though Minori found herself describing the man she still had a crush on as little as possible, some instincts from her time as a full time adventurer instructing thus. Tohya must have picked up on it,as he followed her example. Log Horizon was mentioned briefly, and their friends, Shiroe's friends were left unmentioned, beyond being called 'Shiroe's friends'.

Minori did not go into Adventurer-Lander relations beyond a brief description, and avoided mentioning any of the 'incidents'. As well as the secrets she was privy to as an apprentice of 'The Villain in Glasses'.

And no, she did not reveal that particular nick-name. Her father would not approve.

Said father, remained silent throughout it all, face set in stone and betraying no emotion.

Only as they finished their tale, did he finally speak.

He finally shown his displeasure, and ordered them to change clothes and take showers. They will need to return to school next week.

He also told his wife that this was not, could not be, a miracle.

The look in his eyes, as he gazed at his children, unnerved Minori for some reason.

This was NOT the happy reunion she hoped for. With their father fuming at something, and their mother uncertain about them, only her brother's ability to walk, to be unhindered by weakness or pain, was a nice part of it.

* * *

Tohya was confused by their parents' reactions.

Mothers hug, an hour later, after she seemed to absorb their story, was great.

He really missed being hugged by his mother, even if he was too old to go hugging people by now, been since the Apocalypse.

_'Still, this is so nice. Especially to walk to her, to STAND as I hug back.'_

And it wasn't tears flowing down his cheeks, it was just suddenly raining. Indoors.

And his beloved sister went secretive on Father- like when she was keeping details of Shiroe and his plans away from everyone, until it's too late. Which was- well Shiroe always had awesome plans, and they ended up doing good things, but still, he was her brother, she didn't tell him anything-he wanted part in the cool plans too-an actually in the know about it part.

Still, they were siblings, and watched each other's backs for years, so he would follow her lead.

And he hoped to meet his friends from those years as adventurer, to see who they are here. To reconnect with his friends here on earth.

To see just how cool is the villain in glasses in real life!

* * *

Author Notes: once again, sorry for the delay. The winter holidays left me pretty busy last month. I now try to handle an update per month for each of my recently updated fics, and hopefully update some of the older ones, should I luck in some time and/or inspiration.

Nyanta is done finally, as well as the twin siblings Minori and Tohya.

Nyanta in this story is an actor, mostly from theater, in his fifties. i wanted him to be just a bit above the middle age, and into the 'old man' territory.

Any ideas, are welcome-hopefully the next chapter will go into plot progress with the already introduced characters. expect reunions for certain former "Debauchery Tea Party" members.

Please review, and a belated Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

The tailed vixen entered the building as silently as she could, without alerting her target, or causing a noticeable reaction among the other patrons.

He was at hand… soon… just a few small steps separating her prey from the predatory grasp of its foxy stalker…

Four steps… three… two…

"Souji!" 'Glomp!'.

"I'm happy to see you too, Nazuna." The glomped samurai replied, nonchalant to the foxy woman holding him very close to her bosom. Her very real life, not virtual bosom… it could be a bit of a problem were it to continue much longer, though, as he needed air…

So he freed himself, with the expertise he had gained the later years inside the game fantasy world.

Some of the girls started losing their restraint with the years…

A small voice, more instinct in his head was telling him that he was forgetting something… or rather someone.

_'how did the anti-obliviousness lessons I was forced to attend went… rethink the last thing you were doing before the interruption-'_

And indeed, he was catching up with a friend, one who never met Nazuna, or knew of his time in Elder Tales…

A glance confirmed, that yes, the boy he was conversing with just moments before had his mouth open wide, only his eyes moving, running from the Foxtail's form to Souji's and back again, a futile attempt to make sense of it all…

"Hahaha… I haven't introduced you yet, have I? This is Nazuna, a friend I met on the internet some time ago. Nazuna, this is a dear friend of mine,-

* * *

_'Home again…'_

The man groaned, as he roused from the futon he slept in.

"So it wasn't a dream. I really am back…"

Sighing, he rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes, and scratched his scruff-he haven't shaved properly the day of the transition, the 'apocalypse', and as his character had no beard, it was no issue for quite some time, and… even if the need were to arise, he would take care of it. After all, he was somebody, someone important and influential there, a major member of the community and a guild leader.

Here… he was a NEET who spent his time home, mostly playing computer games-a useless hobby for a useless man, or so he was often told…

His father claimed that drinking would have been an at least a reasonable addiction, shortly before telling him to stop bothering visiting them, after … never mind.

At least it was fun while it lasted, despite all the hardships.

"The most winning loser from all the losers… who do nothing but play games all day."

The weight at the pit of his stomach as he realized that he was back, has yet to lessen.

With no alternative, the man who was a respectable guild leader named William in the wonderful fairy tale of Elder Tales, sighed again, as he went to shave-as loath as he was; yet another temporary part time job was needed, if he was to pay rent for his small apartment.

He took another glance at the mirror-from it the face glancing at was a far cry from the graceful, handsome and somewhat mixed Japanese-European face of the Elf assassin-hunter, who could contend for a Hollywood 'Lord of the Rings' movie with his elven features.

It was the unshaven face of a tired, scruffy man who was living on the outskirts of society. With bags under his eyes from playing online till late night, hair that was unkempt for too long, with the hints of his 'other life' blended in -as the blonde locks of hair, replacing his traditional Japanese color, a small change to his face-adding just a drop of the European-like high cheekbones and features of the elven face.

After spending too long staring at his reflection he sighed again, having difficulty to find William Massachusetts, who became also known as Mithril Eye William, in it.

_'I think I'll visit that burger joint-both for food, and work. I think Hiro from the new Mecha Battlefield online game worked there…'_

With nothing else to do, helpless to his current situation, he finally started the shaving process.

* * *

"Hello. Yes. A moment please."

"Marie, it's for you."

Sakamoto Marie took the cellphone from Umeko, and tried to answer with all the cheer she could muster.

"Hello. Yes… Yes… sorry sachi-chan, we shouldn't have troubled you. Apologies. Yes. Sorry again, and thank you. Yes, I'm writing."

With a hasty gesture for Umeko to get out of her way, Marie hurried towards pen and paper, and started writing.

"Thank you again and sorry for the inconvenience."

As she swiftly returned the cellphone to her friend, and second in command in her guild in Elder Tales, the woman gave her a questioning look.

"Apparently, Kensuke who has reappeared yesterday after disappearing for six months, has been frantically trying to reach me all day yesterday, and called Sachi asking her to try reaching me through you. She was at work, and got her boss angry at her. She wanted me to keep a better grasp on my 'love affairs', and not involve her in them anymore."

The Bard was incredulous, and had much to say about it…

"Kensuke?"

"Charasin, From 8th District Guild."

"hmmm…"

The calculating bard pondered those words, and their implications for a full minute, before voicing her conclusions.

"This confirms that we weren't the only ones returned from Seldesha, and he likely tried reaching for his IRL contacts among the Adventurers. I think you should call him back. Use my phone, so yours will remain available for Shiroe to contact us.

* * *

Sakura sighed.

She was getting hungry.

It was proving fruitless, just like yesterday.

After searching for him all day, she finally returned home. She still rebuffed her parents questions, deflecting and telling that she will explain later. Much as her father was obviously about to demand her to answer now, her dear, beloved mother put a hand on his shoulder and asked him to be patient. Akatsuki overheard her later that night asking him to do nothing, lest Sakura were to run away again… and maybe won't return that time…

Sakura could only shake her head at that. Still it was better than answering the questions about her disappearance. At least the little boy-she still wasn't certain as to who exactly he was, was suitably impressed when she told him that she gone to a special ninja school, but he had to swear to keep it quiet, and not tell anybody.

She has been walking all over Akihabara for hours now, asking people if any has seen her friend, and giving the description of Shiroe, but none did.

She would have gone to the police, asking help finding him- an idea inspired by a police car that was rushing by, sirens on-but she didn't know his IRL name. The thought had caused her to pause, stopping her in her tracks.

She didn't know anything about him IRL.

Just what kind of person was he in real life? Would she even recognize him?

_'NO! This is Lord Shiroe-he helped me, understood me and supported me since from before the Apocalypse. And had sacrificed a rare item for my sake immediately after. Beside, my Avatar in Seldesha looked similar to my Real Life one, so his must be too.'_

* * *

Author Notes: sorry for the delay, I had trouble writing the next chapter and than i was too busy. this chapter is still not as good as i would have wanted, but i feel my muse wont be gracing me on this project any soon. I hoped it will be to your liking.

For criticism and opinions, ideas-Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Tetra found itself in a most awkward situation. After a rude awakening, with pink hair and her sparkly clothes, with the Top hat having fallen near her head, she had an adult, a familiar one who kept calling her in a strange name and a weird feeling.

To make it more confusing, he remembered the adult to be his parent, fuzzy as the memory was.

It took some time calming the parent, revealing only vogue details about the disappearance. Tetra talked of awakening in a strange place, with nothing familiar, making the appropriate distressed damsel motions to accompany it, only to have the parent freak out for some reason.

It took much calming after.

"_Okay, mom, I will stop. Yes I will dye my hair back, don't worry. Nobody hurt me there… as if Naotugu would… No! It's not important who it is. _

"_Mooom… nobody came to do 'strange things' to me, calm down."_

_She then proceeded to hug him, and teary eyed, informed him that he can tell her anything, he knows that, right?_

_It took a few awkward moments before he responded._

"… _I'm going to change." _

"_Just… you know I love you despite everything, right, Hikaru? I don't want you to leave me again."_

The name seemed to strike a chord within her, seemed oddly fitting, and instinctively recognized as hers, despite Tetra not remembering it herself.

It was only once she started undressing, or, more specifically, as she was about to change her underwear, that she realized the reason for the weirdness that she felt ever since awakening in this strange place, that her broken echo of memory recognized as 'Japan'.

Despite clear contradicting memory, Tetra found herself with the wrong equipment. She was a boy.

His scream was muffled by the loud noise from the outside that her mind labeled 'police sirens' enough to avoid alerting his mother, but it was only the beginning of its problems.

* * *

The young man that was known as Krusty in a different place and time, frowned as he reread the report.

'_I couldn't contact Misa or Rieze. Couldn't even identify them among the thousands listed by name and class. They just had to be among those whose avatar names couldn't be discerned. And without them, contacting my guild is difficult. They will not be able to mobilize fast enough. No sign of that Glasses Guy, either._

_At least half a dozen cases where I needed to intervene and smooth things between a returned Adventurer and a normal person, plus half as much that I hopefully disarmed, or delayed through the phone. And that's just within my guild. Few could mobilize and look for our guildmates after the return as well. Too few.'_

And despite his best attempts to contact the other returned players to see that they are safe and have no immediate issues with their return, and have them contact others still, through phone, teleconference, as well as by car (much to the distress of his father and sister), all the while sending some of his father's men to check on some of the more humanlooking and good natured guildmembers, was exhausting work.

He already had some shocked guildmembers ask if he had Yakuza connections, to have men in suits check on them.

If only they knew… how close they were.

After all there was less difference between a yakuza boss and a successful politician, especially one of the government ministers.

'_Still, no doubt my last name will add interest to the Round Table meeting in japan, once we manage to organize ourselves enough. I just hope I won't end up the one having to reveal it to father. That I will have some infrastructure and presentation ready, before the 'videogame powers' we have now will be revealed.'_

He still felt the Berserker just below the surface, ready to fill his body with superhuman strength and fury, just a mental call away.

* * *

At another place, a young woman was sitting and pondering her next move. As much as she felt the need to go to her guildleader's side, to the Young Master, she did not. After quick check of her current state of things, repurchase of necessary perishables, she spent the majority of her day yesterday, as well as all of this morning, struggling with herself, convincing herself that she was fired, and as such no longer a maid at THAT PLACE, and it would be unsightly for her to return to the house she worked at, to be around the young, similarly aged master of the family she has worked for as a maid before.

And should the young master, no, Guildmaster Krusty, have a need of her, he will call.

For now, Takayama Misa, leader of D.D.D. Raid Strategy Headquarters and Krusty's aide will standby and await for orders.

She did not pay attention to the sirens of the speeding police car that passed the street.

* * *

Author Notes: First and foremost, I want to apologize for the delay, again.

I had trouble writing up the next chapter, and June was mostly used for my newfound 'Tokyo ghoul' series, and writing the fics it inspired me to. Do check them up. July has been busy with IRL stuff, and I couldn't get into the writing mood in the free moments I got.

More info about the leader of D.D.D. is revealed.

I have changed the background of Krusty's aide, Misa, into the role I intended for her since writing Krusty's first segment.

I have also used He, She and IT in the Tetra segment, that was to emphasize the gender confusion for a boy that played a girl, and didn't change to male during the years in the Gameworld, now a male again, with the character/avatar memories holding firmly and replacing some of the pre Apocalypse player memories due to multiple deaths. IT will be expended upon later.

And lastly, it might not seem like it, but there was plot progression in this chapter.

Who do you want to appear in the next chapter segments? do you have any suggestions or ideas, any opinions on the chapter?-If so the space for writing it is here -the review window.


	9. Chapter 9

Bliss was hers. For six years she enjoyed a beautiful world where her true, tainted self was an unknown mystery to almost all. _'And That WOMAN will get her due someday soon, as well; I will make sure of it!'_ As nerve wrecking as it was, it was also wonderful.

She had an entire city, and more under her command! She was powerful! For the first time in her life, she mattered! Was important. Was in control! The nobles adored her; the people knew not to displease her.

And her rivalry with 'Shiroe the Archmage' was great- he noticed her, looked at her and paid attention to her. He saw her! And without any 'escorting' required even!

Oh, what marry chases they led each other on! While not normal, it was quite the exciting courtship. Something straight from the books.

It was only a matter of time until she will win him-and she knew she must win him. Only her secret could stand in the way for long.

But no! Something had to ruin it for her! After six wonderful years in a fabled land of fantasy, something forced them back.

Just the thought of it made her growl at the back of her throat, a sound more foxlike then human, despite it being her second evening back in the accursed land of Japan, reality-and away from her refuge of dreams and hopes in Seldesha.

It took her some moments to remember herself, when she got back to her … 'family'. The girl was certain at first it was a nightmare-a terrible dream!

Only for the firm, strong hand of her father to knock the sense back into her head with a mighty strike of his hand.

It took all she had not to fall back on the old patterns, as he was about to continue with his 'educating', yelling at her, when her instincts, inevitably honed by her time in the Land Behind the Game, noted that she still had her fox ears, her knowledge of the role of a Courtesan from her sub-class, and somehow, her magic at her fingertips (that last one will be the most surprising afterwards, when she will think back on it).

Despite that insufferable woman, Indicus' hold over her, and manipulations, Nureha was a high level Enchanter, the most difficult class, comparable only Shiroe himself with her level 96.

She was formidable on her own merit.

And finally, she could show her dear father just how much.

She didn't even need to be physical-they were powerless in face of her illusions, and utterly at her mercy. The girl who was Nureha for so long didn't feel very merciful.

That was the first day.

As good as her revenge on her family was, she needed other things as well, and she needed time to plan for it, she needed to see how much, if any, of Shiroe Dearest was brought back.

It was just as she was walking the streets of Akibahara, in her favored illusion of 'Derielle' to hide her kitsune-like features, that she saw it.

A kid was causing mayhem, yelling back at screaming cops, and using a move she recognized as a low level skill for Monks, knocked an adult policeman.

'_I haven't even thought about other Adventurers being back, with their game powers.'_

Intrigued and unable to look away from the ensuing train-wreck of an incident, the once leader of the Guild Plant Hwyaden, and now a teenage girl in an almost adult avatar of a busty kitsune with a wavy black hair, and white skin observed it all.

She saw how the kid was clearly winning, until a cop started shooting, after seeing a snot nosed brat dropping in melee his coworkers and refusing to submit.

The kid got really angry after the first warning shot, but the second one hit him, and he ran away, displaying superior physical capability unnatural to his size, and successfully escaping.

Some minutes later an ambulance arrived to collect the downed cops (at least one had a concussion), and another kid, one that looked beaten within an inch of his life.

'_That changes things! I will need a guild again, one without HER in it, preferably without her even aware of it. I need to organize a group of Adventurers to my side, and to be discreet, and careful. And with Shiroe at my side, nothing will stop us.'_

* * *

"Who's a sweet girl-why yes you are!" Kanami cooed at her daughter.

While the little girl was still three years old here, her mother missed her for years.

Her husband was very glad at her return, and when she later revealed all about her going missing, and told all about the reappearance in the fantasy land of the game world, and having the items and skills of their characters, he was most understanding.

Even if it took some demonstrating of the Skills that she could do now.

Still he was accepting and enthused by it all.

It was wonderful to be back, and in the arms of her beloved. _'although I really wanted to show you the two of you the world of __**Elder Tales**__, this wasn't how I wanted it. You get to see the characters, not the places! I really how Shiroe will figure how to connect back to there. It would be a real shame if nobody else were to get to see the wonders of that, other world.' _

"Dear, do you remember how you wanted something more challenging, after returning from the relief expedition to the middle east?" she suddenly asked the husband.

"Yes. What is on your mind, mine Frau?"

"Well, I was thinking, there are some nonhuman races to pick in Elder Tales for a playable character, so you will get the chance to be a doctor to some unusual people. Won't it be even more exciting to treat a foxtail, an elf or a werecat?"

"Why yes, it does seem somewhat exciting. Do you think I will see any orc patients?" He laughed.

"Well, I don't think orc was among the player races, but then again, I didn't stay long in the German server territory after the Transition, so who knows, maybe there is now."

She then turned to the three year old she bounced in her arms and asked. "Do you want to see an orc?"

The little girl laughed.

* * *

Sayuri drank a calming cup of tea, keeping half an eye on the teenage _werecat _beside her.

She didn't talk to the younger girl about her home anymore, and tried to keep the two of them distracted too much to think about their predicament, but she knew that it wasn't looking good.

With their no longer human looks, the only viable sanctuary where there will not be any strange demands would be by another Adventurer.

She was lucky Guildmaster Charasin was so accommodating and welcoming. She didn't have any other place anymore.

She knew some wouldn't as lucky as her, to find a Good Samaritan to shelter them. She could imagine what exploitation others could demand from someone unlucky enough to return home in a form too different. Some will seek to take advantage of such.

This wasn't Akiba in the gameworld, this was the real world, and here the people unfortunate enough to disappear while playing a game, and return as 'Adventurers', weren't the ones with the advantage.

They were Strange strangers here. And the real world disliked the strange.

She had firsthand experience with that.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope I did Nureha and her segment justice- reviewers were interested in seeing her, and I am uncertain if I managed to write her up well enough.

The Kanami segment seemed more promising, as I think I captured her happy go lucky personality in it, as well as revealed some things in her dialogue, both about her background, and the story.

the last POV is from an OC Adventurer that appeared earlier.

Read, Review, if you want someone to appear in the next chapter, tell me, and maybe they will, share any ideas and thoughts about this fic and chapter. I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
